mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
All new routes, extensions and changes made by mtamaster
This is a list of route changes that are made by mtamaster. The Bronx *Bx1 runs LTD service everyday. Operates 24/7. *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 8:00PM **Saturdays: 8:00AM to 8:00PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 7:00PM *Bx5: All Pugsley Av shortturns extends to Bay Plaza; 5:29AM-12:29AM SB, 6:00AM-1:40AM NB. **All trips after 8:00 PM extend to Bay Plaza. **Runs every 15 min rush, 20 middays *Bx10/28: routes swapped between Norwood and Moshulu Pkwy/Bedford Park. Bx10 weekdays short turns to Bedford Park Blvd (6:30AM-8PM), other times to Williamsbridge via the "old" Bx28 route. *Bx13 extended from 149th Street to 136th Street and Lincoln Av. *No Bx15 LTD, a revived 8 train on the IRT Third Avenue line duplicates/replaces the Bx15 LTD in the Bronx. *Bx18 extended from Grand Concourse to The Hub. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 11:30PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 10:30PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 7:00PM *Bx20 runs on the M100 to Dyckman Street on the A + the old Bx24 to Moshulu Avenue; service expanded. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 10:15PM *Bx23 overhauled, now runs between Pelham Bay Park to Mt Vernon via 1-2; replaces W54 in Bee line. **Weekdays: 5:00AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *Bx26 Rush hour LTD between Bartow Avenue and Grand Concourse. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue/Gunther Avenue **Eastchester Road/ Allerton Avenue **Throop Avenue **Williamsbridge Road (wb) or Boston Road (eb) **White Plains Road/Allerton Avenue **Bedford Park Blvd/Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue **Grand Concourse *Bx27 Extended to Southern Blvd full time. *Bx28 Converted into a LTD only between Bartow Avenue and Bainbridge Avenue; late night service renamed Bx38. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue **Eastchester Road **Dewett Pl **Boston Road **Bronxwood Avenue **White Plains Road **Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue *New Bx37 Between West Farms Sq and Eastchester-Dyre Av station via Boston Road. **Weekdays: 6AM to 12AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11:30PM **Sundays: 8AM to 11:00PM *Bx39: No late night service *Bx40 LTD only between Randall Avenue and Jerome Avenue; late nights local. *LTD stops include: **Randall Av **Bruckner Blvd **Westchester Sq **Castle Hill Av **Unionport Rd (wb) or White Plains Rd (eb) **Morris Park Av **Boston Rd **Southern Blvd **Corona Av **Third Av **Webster Av **Grand Concourse **Jerome Av *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8:30PM *Late Night Bx42 shuttle between Westchester Sq and Throgs Neck every hour. *Bx41 SBS discontinued, replaced by new Bx52 between Fordham Plaza and LGA Airport. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *New rush hour only Bx43 for MTA Bus between Pelham Bay and Dyre Avenue via 4-3-2-3. ** Rush Hours: 6AM-9AM, 4AM-7AM *Bx46 extended from Westchester Avenue to Yankees Stadium. *New Bx54 between Flushing and Fordham Plaza; replaces Q44 local/LTD in The Bronx. *New Bx70 between Wakefield and Pelham Bay Park. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 11:30PM Brooklyn *B6: New sunday service and added/modified LTD stops between 86 St and Canarsie. New stops include: **86 St **Bay Ridge Parkway **West 7/8 Street **60 Street **McDonald Avenue **Ocean Parkway **Coney Island Avenue **East 15/16 Street **Ocean Avenue **Brooklyn College **Flatbush Avenue **Nostrand Avenue **Albany/Glenwood Avenue **Kings Highway **Utica Avenue **Ralph Avenue/Glenwood Road **Flatlands/Ralph Avenue **East 80 Street **Remsen Avenue **Canarsie station Then all stops to East New York. *B15: Three new stops in Queens: **88 Street **Cross Bay Boulevard **Cohancey Street *B33: Returns fron 1990's death and runs between South Ferry and Prospect Park via Hamilton Avenue , Prospect Avenue, and Parkside Avenue. *B39: Combined with a new M39 between Grand Central and Wiliamsburg via Avenue B, 14 Street, and Park Avenue. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 7:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 9:00PM *B42: Extended from Canarsie to Gateway center terminal I *B67: Cut to DUMBO terminal all times, Brooklyn Navy yard service is a new B102 between Williamsburg and Downtown Brooklyn. *B71: Restored and runs from Brownsville-Ralph Avenue to South Ferry Eastern Parkway, Union Street, and BP tunnel. Select weekday trips to Van Brunt Street. **Weekdays: 5AM to 10PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 6AM to 10PM *B74: Extended from Coney Island to Manhattan Beach. *B101: Route between Bergen Beach-Avenue X and Coney Island Avenue Via Kings Highway, Avenue K, Bergen Av **Weekdays: 6:AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:00PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 8:00PM *B102: See B67. **Weekdays: 5AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 9:00PM *B110: Added stops between Williamsburg and Fort Hamilton Pkwy, now in MTA bus as a LTD. *Stops includes: **Williamsburg Plaza **Lee Avenue/Taylor Street **Ross Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Keap Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Hewes Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Rutledge Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Middleson Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Bedford Avenue/Wallabout Street **Franklin Avenue/Wallabout Street **Williamsburg St W/Flushing Avenue **Vanderbilt Avenue/Flushing Avenue **Navy Street/Flushing Avenue **Tillary Street/Flatbush Avenue **Myrtle Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Dekalb Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Fulton Street/Flatbush Avenue **Atlantic Avenue/4 Avenue **Warren Street/4 Avenue **4 Street/4 Avenue **10 Street/4 Avenue **McDonald Avenue/Fort Hamilton Parkway **39 Avenue/Fort Hamilton Parkway **43 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **45 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **49 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **11 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **12 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **13 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **14 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **15 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **16 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **17 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **18 Avenue/49 or 50 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 12:00AM * BM14 between Borough Park and Midtown via Williamsburg, replaces B110 nonstop section between Williamsburg and Borough Park. More details on this route and the BM10, BM11, BM12, and BM15 coming soon. Manhattan *M1: Extended from East Village to Worth Street. Select weekday trips still end at East Village. *M4/Q32: Path to Penn station runs on 31 St/33 st instead of 37 St. *M5: Reverted back to pre-2010 form. *M6: Brought back, southbound buses use 5th Av instead of 7th Av. *Route Runs: **Weekdays: 5AM-2AM **Saturdays: 5:30AM-1:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM-1AM *No M15 SBS, reverted back to LTD service between Harlem and Grand Street due to the T train duplicating much of the SBS line and stations. All locals end at Pike St terminal when LTD runs. *LTD stops include: **125 Street **116 Street **106 Street **96 Street **86 Street **79 Street **72 Street **68 Street **57 Street **50 Street **42 Street **34 Street **28 Street **23 Street **14 Street **9 Street **Houston Street **Delancey Street **Grand Street **East Broadway **Then all stops to South Ferry. *M39: See B39. *M46: New route between FDR Drive-Delancey Street and Holland Tunnel via Grand/Canal Street. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:00PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9:00PM *M98: Extended from 68th Street to Penn Station via the (new) M4/Q32 route. Has midday and evening service. *All stops on the M98 are: **7 Avenue **6 Avenue **5 Avenue (sb) **Madison Avenue (nb) **Park Avenue **34 Street **42 Street **50 Street **59 Street **68 Street **72 Street **86 Street **96 Street **106 Street **116 Street **125 Street **Amsterdam Avenue **St Nicholas Avenue **Broadway **178 Street (sb) **Fort Washington Avenue(nb) **181 Street **183 Street **185 Street **187 Street **190 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM *M100: Rerouted and extended to Bx1 terminal via Bx7 route. *M101: New LTD stops between 116 st and 163 st. *Stops include 116 Street, Lexington Avenue-125 St, Amsterdam Avenue and 125 Street, 135 Street, 145 Street, 155 Street, and 163 Street *All stops on 125 Street. *M103: No Late night service. Queens *Q5: LTD is now an SBS route between Jamaica and Rosedale LIRR Station. *All stops include: **Jamaica Center **Liberty(nb)/104 Avenue(sb) **109 Avenue **Linden Boulevard **Baisley Blvd **130 Rd(sb)/Farmers Blvd(nb) **Springfield Boulevard **Francis Lewis Blvd **Brookville Boulevard **135 Avenue **137 Avenue **Rosedale LIRR Station *Q22/35: Routes match in Jacob Riis Park. *Q25/Q34: expanded Q34 service to Jamaica and Q25 fully LTD weekdays. *Q26: Extended from Fresh Meadows to Douglaston via H Horace expressway and Douglaston Pkwy. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:45 AM to 9 PM *Q32: See M4. *Q35: See Q22. *Q44 SBS: No stop between Castle Hill and Parkchester; use Bx54 *SBS runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 11PM *Q50: Renamed Bx50. *Q52: Extended from Woodhaven to Woodside. *Q55: Extended from Kew Gardens to Jamaica Q54/56 terminal. *Q58: Midday LTD weekday service added. *Q62: new LTD MTA bus route between Jamaica LIRR and Penn Station. *Stops include: **Archer Avenue **Jamaica Avenue(eb)/138 Street (wb) **Queens Boulevard/Van Wyck Boulevard **Union Turnpike **75 Avenue **71 Avenue **67 Avenue **63 Drive **Woodhaven Boulevard **Grand Avenue **76 Street **69 Street **65 Place **58 Street **48 Street **40 Street **Van Dam Street **Queens Plaza **23 Street **46 Road **49 Avenue **2 Avenue/36 Street (eb) **3 Avenue(eb) or 2 Avenue(wb)/ 34 Street **3 Avenue and 33 Street (wb) **Lexington Avenue **Park Avenue **Madison Avenue **5 Avenue **Broadway(wb)/6 Avenue (eb) **7 Avenue and 31 Street *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 10PM *Q68: New LTD MTA bus route between Flushing and 57 Street, Manhattan. *LTD stops include: **2 Avenue/57 Street **1 Avenue(eb) **Queens Plaza **Steinway Street **35 Avenue **48 Street **Broadway **69 Street **73 Street(eb)/74 Street(wb) **81 Street(eb)/82 Street(wb) **89 Street(eb)/90 Street(wb) **Junction Boulevard **102 Street(eb)/103 Street (wb) **108 Street **126 Street **Main Street-Northern Blvd **39 Avenue(eb)/Roosevelt Avenue(wb) *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:30 PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 7AM to 10PM *Q70: Extended from Woodside to Penn station. Some trips still end at woodside. *New stops include: **52 Street **48 Street **48 Avenue **Hunters Point Avenue **21 Street **2 Avenue/36 Street (eb) **3 Avenue(eb) or 2 Avenue(wb)/ 34 Street **3 Avenue and 33 Street (wb) **Lexington Avenue **Park Avenue **Madison Avenue **5 Avenue **Broadway(wb)/6 Avenue (eb) **7 Avenue and 31 Street *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 8AM to 10PM *Q78: New route between Throgs Neck-Ft Schyler and Flushing-Main St via Pennyfield av, Throgs Neck bridge, 26 Av, Bayside Ln, 29 Av, 154 St, and Roosevelt Av. In Flushing, it terminates at the N20G stop and picks up at the Q17/27 terminal. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6:45AM to 9:00 PM **Saturdays: 7:15AM to 8:15PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM *Q89: Reconfigured to run from Jamaica at Hillside Avenue and Parsons Blvd to Cross Bay Blvd and Rockaway Blvd via Aqueduct Racetrack. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 12:30 AM **Saturdays: 5AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 5AM to 12:30AM *Q103: Extended to Long Island Ferry. *Q105: New service between Long Island Ferry and Queens Zoo via Jackson Avenue, Northern Blvd, Broadway, Roosevelt Avenue, and 111 Street. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM Staten Island *X23 and X24: under NYCT *S57: New dorp loop discontinued: use Oakwood Heights or Oakwood terminal for connecting lines. *S74/84: Extended from Bricktown Mall to Tottenville, Hylan Blvd; trips still run via the mall. *S78: Service cut back to Tottenville, service to Bricktown mall replaced by extended S74/84. *S59/89: S59 cut to Eltingville at all times, S89 extended to Tottenville in order to replace S59 service. Extension runs whenever in operation, which includes midday service as well (S89 runs 5:20AM to 10PM)